


I Change My Mind

by zinshiba



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, GTA, M/M, More tags to be added, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinshiba/pseuds/zinshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones dedicated his life to putting away bad guys, but what happens when the bad guys turn out good? </p><p> </p><p>Based on horrificsmut's undercover!Michael idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write something like this so feedback is much appreciated! Also I do not have a beta reader as of right now so feel free to point out mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Michael Jones was no ordinary FBI agent he had already busted three major drug lords, an underage prostitution ring, a serial bomber and a serial killer all within a span of two years of working there. His excellent work and attention to detail caught the eye of his superiors, he did such great work that in fact he was recommended for an undercover job out in Los Santos.   

“Jones!” Michael’s boss, Jackson, called from outside his office, “I’ve got a new case for you.” Michael nodded, finishing off the last bit of coffee he swiftly walked to his bosses office, closing the door behind him.

Jackson pulled out a thin folder and plopped it on his desk, “There’s a crew out in Los Santos, one of the biggest in the U.Sfile ., they smuggle drugs, guns, even rob banks and we want you to infiltrate them and take them down.” Jackson motioned to the file on his desk “Thats all we have on them.”

Michael picked up the file and thumbed through it, “Wow, they’re elusive.”

“That’s why we need you to become a member, we have to put these guys away for good.” Jackson paused “If you accept you’ll be flown out to L.S. immediately.”      

 

~

The FBI office in Los Santos was, well, small but homey, Michael fit in very well. He was briefed almost as soon as he opened the door to the FBI building.

“This gang is very dangerous.” explained Michael’s new boss, Alfred, “They call themselves the Fake AH Crew.”

Michael stifled a laugh, “What kind of name is that?”

“I know, anyway word is they’re looking for a demolitions expert and that’s where you come in.” Alfred came to stand still. “For the most part you’ll be fully undercover, wearing wires, meeting with other agents in designated places for progress reports, you know, the works.” Alfred gave Michael a piece of paper, “This is where you’ll be staying for the time being, another agent will give you more details when you get there.”

~

Well the hotel wasnt five stars but it wasn't bad by any means, and as Alfred said, an agent called Vincent met him there in his room. “This’ll be a long job, you can back out now if you-” Michel interjected “No, I can handle this, I’ve dedicated my life to put people like this away.”

“Alright.” Vincent gathered some papers from a small desk in the corner, “Well then, here’s what’s gonna happen.” Vincent went on “They need a demolitions expert so you’ll need to blow up a few buildings to get their attention, they’ll be empty of course. You’ll need a nickname to, you know to get attention.”

“Yeah I get it, I have the perfect name in mind.”

“And what would that be?”

“Mogar.”

“Good, good, you’ll need a sort of signature, like spraypaint Mogar somewhere on the rubble or somethin’.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it, there anything else I need to know?” Michael toyed with a stray string on his pants.

“No, not yet, once they notice you we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

The Fake AH Crew were gathered in their meeting room, a medium sized room with a standard table and rolling office chairs, one for each member.

They discussed mundane things at first, ‘What color should we paint the new car?’ and ‘Can we get some new games?’, then they got down to the nitty gritty of their operations.

“ Alright, Alright, I want reports of our deals now.” Geoff announced, sitting at the end of the table.

“Our gun deals earned us about five million as of right now.” Jack piped up

“Drugs are up there too, about maybe four and a half million, give or take a few thousand.” Ryan said.

“Good, I think that’s it?” Geoff glanced at Jack.

“Well, we still need that explosives expert you know, any candidates?” Jack spoke, glancing around the room.

“Don, he could be-” Ray was cut off by Gavin.

“Hell no!” He practically shouted, “He’s a tosspot, I’m not working with him again!”

“You’re just mad he could get laid more than you.” Ray said

“Wot!” Gavin squawked “No! He was just an arsehole!”

“Both of you can it.” Geoff spoke, “Any other ideas? any at all?”

“Well someone has been blowing up those warehouses down by the coast.” Ryan crossed his arms “Hasn't been caught in the few months since he started, could be useful.”

“You’re right Ryan,” Jack took another glance around the room “I think his name is Mogar.”

“Good enough for me,” Geoff rubbed his eyes “Gather what you can on him, and report back.”

~

Michael set the last of the charges in the abandoned warehouse, setting the timer for five minutes, enough to get away to a safe distance. He combed over the place a second time, making sure absolutely everything was perfect and ready to go, “Well, lets get this party started.” He pressed the button on the detonator.

A rush of adrenalin filled his system when he bolted out of the place, ducking behind a building a safe distance away. He peaked out from around the building just in time to see the warehouse explode into a beautiful array of reds, oranges and yellows, he had actually grown to love the mess of colors explosions produced.

After the rubble had settled he had to make a break for site once more before fleeing the scene, he had to leave his mark. Michael quickly found a suitable piece of rubble sticking up in the ground and spray painted ‘Mogar’ in simple big red letters, he immediately bolted once he was finished, the cops were already on their way and it wouldn't take them that long to get there.

Michael ran once again, his get away car wasn’t too far away, parked in a small alley a few blocks away. Unbenounced to him, Ryan had witnessed the whole thing, and decided to follow him.

Michael stopped for a breather a few feet away but a voice startled him out of his thoughts, “That was quite a performance.” Michael jumped and spun around, taking a defensive stance.

“Calm down.” Ryan held his hands up “I’m not gonna do anything, all I want to do is talk.”

“You’re not trying to hold me up so the cops can catch me are you?”

“No, no, the cops aren't anywhere near here, we have all the time in the world.”

“Alright then, what ya’ got to say to me?”

“I’ve been searching for you for a while now, my associates and I like your work.” Ryan handed Michael a piece of paper, “Want an opportunity to truly put those skills to use?” Ryan gestured to the paper, “Go to that address in three days from now, I hope to see you then." Ryan walked off.

Finally, this was Michael's break.

**Author's Note:**

> ~More to come~


End file.
